Hell is a Sauna
by vyonne
Summary: Mark mempermalukan dirinya sendiri: jatuh di dekat toko roti. [ NCT - MarkHyuck, Alternative Universe ]


Bisakah harinya jadi lebih buruk dari ini?

Oh, tentu.

Tapi mari berharap kemungkinan itu tidak terjadi hari ini, karena Mark sudah melewati batas lelahnya dan cuma mau mandi lalu merebahkan diri di kasur apartemennya yang nyaman berlapis sprei yang baru digantinya kemarin.

Ia lelah, sangat. Dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki, lelah. Dari jiwa hingga raga, lelah.

Tapi ia lapar.

Perutnya belum kemasukan suatu apa sedari tadi. Makan siang dengan setangkup roti dan langsung terbirit pergi ke ruang dekan, mengurus hal kecil menjurus tidak penting yang akhirnya menyibukkan dirinya hingga pukul delapan malam, berlari tergesa ke halte terdekat dan menunggu bus yang bisa membawanya ke rumah.

Perjalanan memakan waktu kurang lebih setengah jam, dan Mark gemetar kala turun tadi. Takut jatuh sakit di hari sibuk, matanya mengedarkan pandang ke sekeliling. Ia ingat pernah melihat toko roti di dekat sini, entah di pojok jalan sebelah mana. Niat awalnya adalah membeli satu dan memakannya sambil berjalan pulang.

Berjalan perlahan, ia memejamkan mata, menikmati semilir angin malam yang membelai wajah lelahnya. Sesekali dirinya membuka mata, mencabik sebagian roti di tangannya dengan beringas menggunakan gigi. Menghembuskan nafas lega ketika dirasakannya tubuh perlahan menguat, tak gemetar seperti setengah jam lalu. Ia berjalan perlahan, mengulur waktu menuju rumah, yang sebenarnya membuat waktu istirahatnya berkurang. Tapi Mark terlalu malas menambah kecepatan. Biarlah seperti ini sejenak, toh ia tahu ia tak akan mati karena perutnya sudah terisi meski tak seberapa.

Lima belas langkah berjalan dengan mata terpejam, matanya mendadak terbuka kala dirasakannya seseorang–_sesuatu_–mendorongnya hingga tersungkur jatuh dengan mengenaskan. Telapak tangan dan lutut yang memang tak terlindung apapun selain celana kain tipis sebatas lutut bergesekan dengan aspal, mengoyak permukaan kulit hingga darah mengucur dari sana, menodai permukaan aspal dengan darahnya.

"_Shit._" Mark mengumpat, menunduk sedikit lebih lama guna memeriksa bagian tubuhnya yang terluka. Lukanya tak cukup dalam, tapi tetap saja.

Pemuda yang sudah dibayangi rasa lelah itu memperhatikan sekeliling, memastikan ketiadaan makhluk hidup dalam radius lima puluh kilometer dari sana–siap menyumpahinya karena dengan tidak berperikemanusiaannya mendorong pemuda tampan yang sedang kelelahan setengah mati ini–tapi tidak mendapati siapapun. Mengedikkan bahu tanda tak peduli, ia kembali menunduk dan mendapati bahwa lutut malangnya telah mendarat di bagian aspal yang tidak rata, ternoda kapur berwarna ungu yang mulai memudar. Mark mengumpat dalam hati, sadar bahwa lukanya harus cepat dibersihkan kalau ia tak mau kena infeksi. Terhitung lima menit Mark tetap di posisinya, berusaha dengan sia-sia membuat darah berhenti mengalir. Mendesah lelah, Mark memilih abai dan memutuskan berdiri, bersiap meninggalkan tempat itu. Sempurna sudah tungkainya menjejak tanah, Mark memperhatikan garis garis ungu pudar itu sekali lagi, mendapati mereka bersatu dan membentuk pola rumit yang Mark kenali sebagai pentagram.

Anak-anak kecil di daerah ini mencoba memanggil iblis menggunakan kapur warna ungu? Kekanakan sekali. Mark menggelengkan kepalanya dan mendengus geli. Ia pernah mencoba memanggil iblis kala kecil dulu, permainan konyol rahasianya ketika bosan melanda. Ia juga ingat pernah berkhayal bisa memanggil satu yang memakai _leather jacket_–bahannya tak mirip _leather_, tapi cuma itu hal yang bisa Mark pikirkan tentang bahan si jaket–dan riasan wajah bernuansa gelap yang bikin tujuh-tahun-Mark tidak bisa memproses apapun dan dengan bodoh mengucapkan "Aku tidak tahu kalau iblis juga pakai _eyeshadow_ di neraka." Sebagai sapaan pertama pada makhluk itu, menghasilkan dengusan sebal serta letupan kecil, dan detik berikutnya Mark sudah sendirian lagi.

Mark terkekeh mengingat khayalan randomnya yang satu itu, meringis sedikit kala perlahan meninggalkan tempat itu dengan langkah tertatih. Belum jauh ia berjalan, langkahnya terhenti lagi. Mengusap tengkuknya gelisah, perlahan Mark membalikkan tubuh, memastikan instingnya.

Disana, bersandar di dinding bata halus lima meter dari tempatnya terjatuh tadi, seseorang tanpa berkedip memperhatikan gerak geriknya.

Mark melongo sebelum berucap dengan suara serak,

"Kau?!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hell is a Sauna**

"_Have you ever visited hell?"_

**Length: **Chaptered

_**Soon**_**.**


End file.
